Amsterdam
Amsterdam – piosenka Imagine Dragons, nagrana w marcu 2011 roku. Jest ona jedną z najczęściej granych na koncertach na żywo. Tekst piosenki: I'm sorry, mother... I'm sorry, I let you down Well, these days I'm fine - No these days I tend to lie I'll take the Western train, just by the side of Amsterdam Just by my left brain, just by the side of the Tin man I'm sorry, brother... I'm sorry, I let you down Well, these days you're fine - No these days you tend to lie You'll take the Western train, just by the side of Amsterdam Just by your left brain, just by the side of the Tin man Your time will come if you wait for it, if you wait for it It's hard, believe me... I've tried But I keep coming up short I'm sorry, lover... I'm sorry I bring you down Well, these days I try and these days I tend to lie Kinda thought it was a mystery and then I thought I wasn't meant to be You set yourself fantastically, "Congratulations, you are all alone" Your time will come if you wait for it, if you wait for it It's hard, believe me... I've tried Your time will come if you wait for it, if you wait for it It's hard, believe me... I've tried But the rain won't fall for the both of us The sun won't shine on the both of us Believe me when I say, that I wouldn't have it any other way Your time will come if you wait for it, if you wait for it It's hard, believe me... I've tried But I won't wait much longer 'cause these walls they're crashing down And I won't wait much longer 'cause these walls they're crashing down And I keep coming up short Tłumaczenie: Wybacz, matko... wybacz, że cię zawiodłem Cóż, w te dni jest ze mną w porządku - Nie w te dni mam w zwyczaju kłamać. Wezmę pociąg na zachód, koło Amsterdamu. Zaraz obok mojego opuszczonego umysłu, zaraz przy Blacharzu*. Wybacz, bracie... Wybacz, że cię zawiodłem Cóż, w te dni jest z tobą w porządku - Nie w te dni masz w zwyczaju kłamać. Weźmiesz pociąg na zachód, koło Amsterdamu. Zaraz obok twojego opuszczonego umysłu, zaraz przy Blacharzu. Twój czas nadejdzie, jeśli na niego zaczekasz, jeśli na niego zaczekasz. To trudne, uwierz mi... Próbowałem I wciąż mi się nie udaje Wybacz, kochanko... Przykro mi, zasmucam cię Więc, w te dni próbuję i w te dni mam w zwyczaju kłamać Zdawało mi się, że byłem zagadką, a później, że nie powinienem był istnieć Sama fantastycznie powiedziałaś, "Gratulacje, jesteś całkowicie sam." Twój czas nadejdzie, jeśli na niego zaczekasz, jeśli na niego zaczekasz. To trudne, uwierz mi... Próbowałem Twój czas nadejdzie, jeśli na niego zaczekasz, jeśli na niego zaczekasz. To trudne, uwierz mi... Próbowałem Ale deszcz nie będzie padał dla nas obojga Słońce nie będzie świecić dla nas obojga Uwierz mi kiedy mówię, że nie chciałbym tego w żaden inny sposób Twój czas nadejdzie, jeśli na niego zaczekasz, jeśli na niego zaczekasz. To trudne, uwierz mi... Próbowałem Ale nie będę czekał ani chwili dłużej, bo te ściany zaczynają się walić Ale nie będę czekał ani chwili dłużej, bo te ściany zaczynają się walić I wciąż mi się nie udaje. *Blacharz - postać z "Czarnoksiężnika z Krainy Oz", który kierował się racjami serca, a nie rozumu. Źródło: http://www.tekstowo.pl/piosenka,imagine_dragons,amsterdam.html Kategoria:Piosenki Kategoria:Night Visions